


Tender Is the Net

by Lucius_L



Series: Husband not at Home（quick practice studio） [2]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucius_L/pseuds/Lucius_L
Series: Husband not at Home（quick practice studio） [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551943
Kudos: 2





	Tender Is the Net

和M已经结婚一年多了。F有些时候会怀疑自己仓促的选择到底是不是正确。M的确是个好人，很诚恳，对他也很好，偶尔还会流露出大男孩般有些懵懂的表情，让F忍不住戏弄他。当初也是F主动追求，两个人才这么快地定了下来——不过在M忽然向他求婚之前，他从来没想过婚姻是什么样子的，只是忽然觉得“也好，就这样安定下来吧”，于是迷迷糊糊地点了头。

可是M真的很忙——不幸的是F又是个恰巧很需要陪的家伙。无聊的时候他甚至把M的照片挂在墙上当飞镖靶子用，可是飞镖针扎了他满脸也都没能等到人。

这倒不是说M会出轨还是怎样，F心知肚明M的忠诚，否则他早就痛快地一巴掌甩过去一刀两断了，可他有时候也想想，如果真是这样还爽快些，不至于在日复一日中把爱意都磨平成怨恨。他叹了口气，按掉晚班的闹铃，从大床上爬起来。

昨天白天F和主厨大吵了一架，他脾气不怎么好，整个餐厅都知道的。可是新来的主厨偏偏要和他对着干，让他整个人处于一点就着的焦躁状态，整个餐厅的服务生都绕着他走。

这晚开工前他照例去那家街角的理发店吹头发，他的头发很软，又蓬松，睡一夜起来就会脱了形，于是不得不上工之前先吹好。

“来咗，F。”理发店的老板是个鬼佬，F每天来店里，他都拿着报纸倚在柜台后面，闷闷的声音从报纸后面传出来。

F也回应一句，往里面走去。这是他习以为常的生活，却不知道老板是每天期盼着这同样的两句对白的。

今天的洗发小哥换了人，手法很温柔，让F不由得多看了几眼。吹头发时随口一提：“那就你帮我吹头啰？不用麻烦老板咗。”

于是柜台后面已经站起来的老板顿了顿，又坐回躺椅上，拿起报纸，不在乎般地说道：“你睇啰。钱还是照付的喔。”

G伸手指了自己：“我啊？好啊，就怕阿Sir你嫌我手艺差喔。”

吹头发时风筒的呜呜声响在F耳边，他不禁有些犯困，虽然也不想每晚都在心里反反复复犹豫思考同M的关系，可是他就是控制不了自己。餐厅的服务生常常在下面私下抱怨他，他是知道的。人类总是不介意用恶意揣测别人，并且把所有的性格特质都与家庭和婚姻联系起来。说他缺爱的有，也有的说的更下流些，话他冇的滋润才这么一点就着。

近来M那个忙了一年多的项目正是关键时候，每周一两次面都未必见得到，更是让F焦躁起来。F是近乎有点赌气的，他时常想也许M不够体贴，可是又觉得他做的已经够好。

“你总係呢样吹头的喔？”F结账的时候问G。

后者就趴在柜台旁边笑嘻嘻看着，闻言回答道：“点乜？唔得吗？係给您的特殊服务啊。”他说，年轻的造型师看上去一定很受小姑娘们的欢迎。

A听的大皱眉头，驱赶他去扫地上的头发。把卡片交还给F，状似无意地说道：“这衰仔，几爱玩，还总係带不同的女返嚟。给你添咗麻烦喔。”

F接过卡片，刚准备走，却从A的话里听出了几分趣味。他折返回来，撑着台面，逼近了A——后者紧紧抓皱了报纸，后退了半步，被F盯得发毛。

“老板——你这言几酸喔。”F打趣他，“係唔係冇G来的靓仔受欢迎啊？”

“痴线！”A睁圆了眼睛，一挥手，“我揸发廊嚟的嘛，又唔係夜总会，要那么靓仔做乜啊。”

F开始觉得A是个有点意思的家伙——他早先来了几个月，也都只觉得这家店的老板是一份报纸。

“喔——话来我来咗几久，都唔知你的名呢。”F拖长了调子，似乎觉得A很有趣味似的。

“等下——”A还没来得及开口，F就故作神秘地叫停了下来。“让我猜一下……对咗的话接我收工点乜？我车今天抛咗锚喔。”

A感觉自己更紧张了，手心都在冒汗，他讷讷地点了点头。

“乜呢……Anthony！你名係Anthony係唔係？”他先拉长了调子故作神秘，一根手指指着店子的天花板转了一圈，忽然报出了A的名字。

A傻呆呆地点点头：“你点知？”

F笑嘻嘻地从前台放着的预约单架子上抽出一张名片——“你傻的啊？我都唔识字的乜？”那张卡片上简洁地用黑体字印了A的名字，下面是一串电话数字。“那就定咗喔——你来接我啊！”F笑着出了门，隔着玻璃门冲A摆了摆手。

A慢了半拍地举起手，呆呆地看着外面，慢慢地挥着。

“喂，老板，人都走咗了——”G拄着扫把不知什么时候蹭了过来，脸上写着八卦。“你中意F先生啊？”

A这才惊醒一样，迅速把手放下，翻了个白眼推G走：“做你的业去！地扫完咗乜？”

工作起来F已经把A忘在了脑后。说到底就像是在路边看到流浪狗，想摸几把逗弄一下，也不会真的放在心上。餐厅今天的营业很顺利，F端着一客摆放很讲究的甜点轻盈迅速地放在一位连续定了一周位子的客人桌上。

“先生，请用。”他说道。刚转身想走，却被突然地抓住了手腕。

“呃……冇意思……”那个客人很快就意识到这样的行为不妥，松开了F。“你可能唔识得我，我叫S，係M的发小嚟的，依家也在一家公司做嘢……”

F微微蹙了下眉，但很快又微笑起来：“係乜？都冇听他讲起嚟喔。”他似乎有些预感接下来S的对白，不由得有些抵触起来。

“最近呢个case到了关键期，竞争对手是揸黑起家的喔，他惊会有人……”S解释道，越说越让F烦躁起来——这算什么？M自己呢？他不由得有点怨恨起来，想把桌上的红酒泼在面前这个M同事脸上发泄一下，然后歇斯底里地质问他，可是却被仅存的一点理智拉住了。

他深吸了一口气，才能咬牙切齿地回答：“多谢您——我都还有业做，失陪了。”

于是接下来他的心情跌到了谷底。训斥了几个没及时帮客人换盘的服务生，他看到几个女孩子聚在餐厅的落地玻璃前面，不知道窃窃私语着些什么。于是不开心地皱着眉，气势汹汹地行过去责问道：“冇嘢做了吗？”

几个围观的立刻如鸟兽散，只剩下被捉了个正着的小姑娘头也不敢抬地嗫嚅着说道：“Canteen门口来咗个几靓的鬼佬嘛……唔知係唔係等人嚟的……”

F皱着眉探头一看——差点没认出来A，不知在哪里学的穿了身笔挺的西装，大晚上带着墨镜，手里还拿着花，像是80年代电影的打扮。F有点乐了，挥挥手让那个小姑娘走，于是她如蒙大赦地跑开了。

后半场的气氛忽然变得轻松了些，F没再紧皱着眉，让整个餐厅都松了口气。

“楼下係边个？”一个好奇的女招待悄悄问Y，“都治的好那个欲求不满的野兔男的喔。”

Y轻轻咳了一声，微微蹙眉，推了她一把：“莫讲这些言。做你的业去。”

收工之后F故意磨磨蹭蹭到最后，就连Y都欲言又止地走了，才下了楼。

A不知等了多久，车前轮那里丢了一地烟头，他自己则是趴在方向盘上睡得好熟。那束可怜的鲜花丢在了副驾驶上，因为失水微微变得不那么艳。

F憋着笑，敲了敲车窗。

A惊醒了过来，惊疑地转着脑袋看了一圈，才定神摇下车窗来：“你、你收工啦？”

“係啊。”F自己打开另一边的车门，把花拿在手里。

“呃……都係别人送咗的，有些蔫了。”A找着托词，有些不好意思，却不知道他的车泊在楼下，早就教全餐厅的人看了去。

“係乜？”F不知道是不是不开心，拿着花自嘲，“倒是同我几衬，冇人要送咗出去的嘛。”

A有些尴尬，他不知道F发生了什么。只是他来发廊从来都是自己一个人，也许是与F那位不见首尾的丈夫有些关系。可纵使如此，A却没什么立场询问，想了好几个措辞，但都只有在喉咙里打转，一个音也发不出来。

没等他想好道歉的词藻，F已经系好了安全带，对他说道：“揸车吧。”

“喔。”于是A只好老老实实地打着火，发动了车子。

“我好像没话你知我在哪里开工喔？”车没开多远，F突然说道。

A剧烈地咳嗽起来，一个没踩稳车子窜出去一截。

“我也冇话你知我家在边喔。”像是玩上了瘾，F继续说道。

A拼命咳嗽，看天看地，就硬是装作没听到。要不是夜深人静，马路上连只猫都没有，这样的开法一定会引来交通事故。

“介意我……？”F点着一只烟，象征性地征求A的意见，摇下了一点点窗玻璃，让烟味能够散出去。“我想同我老公离婚。”他突兀地这样说了，就像是饮醉的人随便抱着路边野猫的对白。“边个稀罕那个自私、无耻、自大、无理取闹的家伙。”他骂着，像是要一次说个痛快。

A不知道该回答些什么，只好沉默着，看他一个人演独角戏。

“你哑的嘛——”F却无力取闹地不许他不说话，不满地推他。

车子已经开到了中环，A看到自己店子的招牌已经隐隐约约了。他加快了速度，把车子泊在车库里。“那就离婚啰？”他回答，遂了F的心愿。然后拿出一次积攒了很久的勇气，捂着F的眼睛亲吻了上去。

F像是呆掉了，好久没反应。“做乜啊——”他赶紧推开A，大口大口地喘气，“我冇办法呼吸了啊——”

A靠在椅背上，脊背挺直，尽力不让自己表现出被拒绝了的失望。

可是接下来的事情超乎了他一场春梦中的想象——F从鼻子里发出一声哼笑，凑上来含住了他的嘴唇。A只是顿了一下，立刻反客为主地回应起来，舌头探进F的口中，扫过齿关，热情地探索着。

“你中意我啊？”分开时候两个人嘴唇之间牵出了一条唾液的线，F小心翼翼地后退，专心致志地测试那条线能被拉的多长。

“唔得乜？”A硬撑着，因为是混血儿，他面皮很白，这会早就泛了红。

“得——”F拖长了调子，把手放在了A两腿间。“啊，你真的蛮中意我嘛。”他沾沾自喜似的得意地说道。他解开了A的拉链，把手伸进了A的裤子，握住已经硬起来的阴茎上下撸动。

A仰着头喘气，花了极大的自制力抓住了他的手腕。“你……你唔係结咗婚乜？”他把F的手从自己的裤子里抽出来，摊在他自己眼前——无名指上的钻石戒指在黑暗的车厢里闪着弱光。

F不动了，低着头端详那枚戒子。他忽然笑了起来——把它粗暴地从手指上退下来，随手丢在了后排。“依家唔系了。”他说。

A看着他的动作，只感觉心脏的躁动声在耳边响彻。

他把F的车座放平，跨坐在他身上，迫不及待地俯下身去和F接吻。这次要深入很多，也久的多，直到色情的水声从两人唇齿之间溢出来。A扯掉了F的皮带，一边抓弄着他的阴茎一边扯掉内裤，还不小心扯坏了松紧。

“你当心点啊——”F抱怨着，继续断续地同他接着吻。

A无甚诚意地道歉：“冇意思啊。”然后迫切地按压着F的肛口，催促那里尽快放松下来。

F翻着白眼锤他的背：“揉我胸啦——你是童子鸡的吗？仲要我教你乜？”

A“喔”了一声，揉搓起了F的乳头，抚摸着他的脊背，然后在尾椎处打转。A似乎很中意接吻，不停地捕捉着F的唇，蜻蜓点水的、深入的、潮湿的、激烈的，他尝试着各种各样的吻，吮吸品尝着F嘴巴里面的津液。

终于插入的时候双方都松了口气。F实在没想到没有润滑油的情况下自己也能吞得下那么大的东西；而A的理由则单纯许多——他得到了F——这还不够吗？

A挺动起下身，因为过于狭小的车内空间，好几次头撞到车顶。他闷哼出声，让F在快感间隙忍不住发出漏气般的嗤笑声。

“嗯……啊……轻点啦喂。”A感觉自己被嘲笑了，气闷地加快了速度，于是F惊叫起来，腿在仪表盘下面紧紧缠住了A的大腿。

A的阴茎填满了他，每次都精确地碾过他的前列腺，再深入甬道里面，让他很快就觉得眼前白光乱闪，就快要攀上高峰。F用汗湿的胳膊揽住A，在本就狭窄的空间里尽量地把自己贴在A的身上， 把自己呈送出去。

A的话不多，只是想要把他吞下去一般地吻着。F甚至有点不敢直视他的眼睛，害怕被那种诚挚的火焰烧起来。于是微微偏过些头去，仰起脸露出下巴和喉结的线条。

A有些会错意，以为是什么暗示，含着他的喉结轻轻舔咬。

F的呻吟于是变得破碎：“呜……莫搞我……啊………明天仲要开工……”听上去更像是鼓励的欲拒还迎，催促A更加诚恳地留下一串吻痕。

F迎来了高潮，射在了A的西装外套上。他隔着高潮时的泪眼，才恍惚发现，自己的衣服早就被脱得七七八八，只有衬衣还歪歪扭扭地挂在一条手臂上，可A居然连外套都没脱掉。他有些不满，轻哼出声却因为高潮的巅峰而一个字也吐不出来。

A更深入地研究他，探索他身体的每处细节，难讲是不是情欲地用指尖沿着每条肋骨的边缘抚摸着，让F感觉自己每处都在被这个男人一点点地侵占。他有些害怕地瑟缩着，却根本没法躲开，扭动也像是把自己送上门去。

A已经进入得太深了。F翻着白眼、感觉自己在快感中沉沦了下去。  
这样不妙。他想着。他是为了逃离那个冷冰冰的房子，而不是冲向另一个爱的陷阱。

A用指腹描摹着他肩胛骨的形状，不确定地按压着、形成了一种让他毛骨悚然的挑逗。

“啊……冇……”他惶恐地呻吟着，像是踏进了温柔陷阱的动物，全身每个细胞都在高潮，心灵也被温柔地捕获。他不明白自己怎么就把自己轻易交托。

A射在了他最深处，而他仰着头，神色空茫，没能完全硬起的阴茎涌出了别的体液，搞得车里一片狼籍。一滴泪水从他眼角流下来，却无知觉地，F只是把脸靠在了A胸口。

后来的事F不记得了。

第二天他在自己家的床上醒过来，穿着A的内裤。可这栋空空如也的房子里仍然只有他一个人，本应该习惯了的，可他这会竟然觉得有点冷。他觉得自己似乎做了个再错误不过的决定，可是却甘之如饴，没有丝毫悔改的意思。

他像往常那样换了衫，在脖子上贴了创可贴掩饰吻痕，走到街角的发廊去吹头发。

结账的时候A把一个信封推到他面前：“你昨天落咗的东西。”

F接过来轻轻捏了一下，看向自己的手，无名指的地方只留下一圈浅色的戒痕。“乜意思嚟的？”他有些羞恼，声音拔高了一些、听来像是质问。

“我想你同佢好好谈谈。”A直白地说。

F环视了一周，用凶狠的眼神示意探头看热闹的G走开。然后才转过来：“那、那你做乜给我穿咗你的内裤？！”

“……我想你老公返嚟会睇到。”A垂着眼帘回答。

“……”F张了张嘴，却不知道说什么。

他被一张网网住了。

————line 2: tender is the net————


End file.
